Mean or Sweet Love
by Palomita love1
Summary: Otani has a weird way to love Risa,we all know that, but it's still love, right? So what will Otani do when Risa gets tired of his 'mean love' Will he change or will different situations just complicate their relationship?
1. Mean Love

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. It's about Otani wanting to be a better boyfriend to Risa, but doesn't know how to be better. So he tries a lot of things to be the best for Risa. Otani goes through a lot of obstacles and always looks like a fool around Risa. Will Otani ever be a good boyfriend? I know the summary sucks, but the story is a lot better trust me. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: Mean Love

**Otani's POV**

"You know you're an idiot right?" I said this to Koizumi while hitting her with my fist on her head. We were going to an Umibozu concert when suddenly Koizumi said she forgot the tickets to the concert.

"I said I was sorry you don't have to yell at me!" Koizumi shot back.

"Oh so now it's my fault for everything that's happened?" I looked at Koizumi as if she was a retard. "Why don't you just bury yourself in a hole and never come back?" The moment I said that I regreted it. I knew Koizumi would start to cry because of what I said. Oh well, the words were already out so I can't do anything about that. I'm just gonna have to apologize to her like I've always done for the past five years we were dating.

"Fine! Maybe I will bury myself in a hole so I won't have to see your stupid face ever again!" Koizumi yelled as she ran off to the other direction of the street. Now what am I gonna do?

**Risa's POV**

"That stupid little midget! I can't believe he would say those stuff to me! I don't even know how I fell in love with someone like him!" I was talking to Nobu on my cell phone while I went to a store close by the Umibozu concert.

"Don't tell me you don't like him anymore. I mean, you struggled so much just to gain his love." I thought about it for a second and shook my head. I knew I still liked him, but I just wish he would be nice to me for once.

As if reading my mind Nobu said, "You want him to be sweeter to you, don't you?" I felt my face get warm when Nobu said that.

"It wouldn't hurt if Otani was a little nicer to me, or maybe be more of a gentleman infront of me." I said

"Don't worry Risa I will tell my darling to get some sense into Otani." Nobu told me before she hunged up.

OH NO! I can't let Nobu do that! I only wanted Otani to be more comprehensive with my feelings, but I don't want Nobu to take control of the situation.

Before I knew it there was a guy shorter than me standing infront of me."What do you want Otani?" He tried to say something, but I cut him off. "If you came here to bother me some more than you can just go to hell." I told Otani as camly as I could.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Otani said with a clueless look on his face.

I knew he would just say sorry. I just wish he would get more romantic with me and say something that will take my breath away. Sadly, Otani isn't that type of guy.

I finally sighed and looked up at him. "I guess it was also my fault for forgetting the tickets, so it's okay." I tried to look happy so Otani wouldn't be able to read my face.

"Okay then, now that you're happy, why don't we go for a walk?" Otani said.

As enthusiastic as I could be, I dragged myself ouside to go with Otani.

**Next Day- Otani's POV**

"What's up?" I asked Nakao while sitting on a bench of a park. "Why did you tell me to come here?" I questioned him. Usually when he tells me to meet him somewhere it's for something bad.

"Do you love Koizumi?" He asked me. I looked away because I felt a blush spreading around my face.

"Why are you asking me this?" I didn't want to answer him because it's embarrasing to tell your feelings to someone.

"I'm just asking because if you liked her so much then you would do what ever you can to never lose her. But, from what Nobu tells me you are not romantic at all." I should've known Nobu was in this.

"It's none of her buisness if I'm romantic or not! Why should I care what she thinks!" I yelled at him. I know I might have been overreacting, but it's better then telling him what I feel.

"You might not care what Nobu thinks, but I think you care what Risa thinks." This got my full attention. I thought Koizumi didn't care how I acted. I mean, yesterday when I said sorry to her I could tell she wasn't happy, but I just chose to ignore it.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"What I mean is maybe she doesn't like the way you treat her and is only letting it pass because she really loves you. I know if I was a girl I would of dumped you the very first day you treated me badly." Nakao had a point there, but I don't mean to treat her bad, it's just the way I am.

"You know there's two kinds of love. Theres the sweet and gentle love that every girl prefers, even Risa, and theres the mean type of love. What I have with Nobu is the sweet love and what you have with Risa is the mean love."

"I DON'T TREAT KOIZUMI BAD! I'm just not the type to give her flowers every day and tell her how pretty she looks!" I screamed as loud as I could at Nakao.

"And you think Risa won't like it if you do give her flowers each day and say how pretty she looks? You know, Kohori stole a kiss from her once. Who knows if he starts liking her again and actually wins her love because he's romantic." Nakao said camly.

I hate it when he starts talking about that midget infront of me. "Koizumi said she never liked him so stop bothering me about this!" I started to walk off when suddenly Nakao started to talk again.

"Do you really think she'll like you for long? Every day you call her an idiot and I don't think girls like it when their boyfriends call them idiots."

"I don't call Koizumi..." I started to protest when I suddenly remembered I called Koizumi an idiot yesterday and the day before that and everyday before that.

"I'll get you something tomorrow that might help you with your love problem." With that Nakao left the park without turning back.

I knew he was right I just didn't want to admit it. Before my brain could react I called Koizumi.

"Hello?" Koizumi answered.

"Hey Koizumi, it's me Otani. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat tomorrow at six?" I asked her hoping she would say yes and hang up already.

"Sure, but you usually never call just to go eat something. Are you feeling okay?" I couldn't believe she just said that.

"If I'm your boyfriend then this is what I have to do. Really Koizumi, can't you not act like an idiot for once?" Shit. I called her an idiot again.

"Stupid midget! I was just worried about you! You don't have to call me an idiot every freakin single day!"

so this is what Nakao meant by mean love. I said the only thing I could think of saying right now. "Sorry."

"...It's okay I have to go now so bye." She hung up. I knew she was still upset, but what can I do? I just hope Nakao will bring something good to help me tomorrow.

**Sucks for Otani doesn't it? I guess he finally knows what mean love is. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and please tell me if I misspelled any words so I can correct them. I will try to write the second chapter as fast as I can so you can find out what happens next. What do you think Nakao will do? Do you think Otani will evar become a better boyfriend to Risa? Don't forget to review!XD!**


	2. Testing Your Sweetness

**Hi Everyone! I want to say thank you to 3str3llit4 or Jazzy as I like to call her for reviewing my story and telling me my mistakes. Anyway, I meant to finish this chapter the day after I finished the first, but school is getting really complicated because of the tests coming up and plus all of the books I have to read this week. So I'm sorry for being slow and I will try to update faster. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!XD**

Chapter 2: Testing your Sweetness

** Otani's POV**

"Hey Otani, wait up." Nakao said as he reached me. "What do you want?" I asked. Hope it's good news, I thought.

"I brought you a book that might help you with Risa." he said with a big grin on his face.

"Stop grinning or I'll smack that grin off your face." I said angrily as I snached the book out of his hand.

"You can't hit me. Remember that you're trying to be sweet, caring, and nice from now on." Nakao said enthusiastically.

"I only said I was gonna be sweeter to Koizumi. Not to you, stupid!" I said as I punched him in the stomach.

"_How to be sweet to your girlfriend for morons_." I read the title. "Hey! I'm not a moron!" I told him as I tossed the book back to him. "Yes, you are." Nakao said with an even bigger grin than before.

"I'm not gonna read that book." I told him.

"Fine. If you don't want to prove to Risa how sweet you can be than I guess it's okay. She might actually find someone different that is romantic to her." And with that he gave me back the book and left to meet up with Nobu.

I felt the urge to throw the book at him, but for some reason I held back the urge, went to my house, and before I went on the date with Koizumi, I started reading the first chapter of the book.

_ Chapter 1_

_Testing Your Sweetness_

_Is your girlfriend ever in a bad or sad mood? Have you ever asked yourself what brought her to this mood? Think back to the last time you guys were on a date. Did you treat her like your gilfriend or like one of your 'buddies'?_

I don't think I treated her _exactly_ like my girlfriend, but why can't people just understand it's the way I am? I continued to read.

_I think it's time for you to test your sweetness on her. The first thing you need to do is, when ever you see her say, 'Good Morning,' and add a cute name you could say to her. For example: Good Morning, Sunshine or Good Morning Cuty. These names will make your girlfriend fall even more in love with you since you're being cute and sweet to her. Always remember to say this like you actually mean it. If you're in a bad mood or just don't care, this will fail and your gilfriend will just think something's wrong or that you're laughing at her._

I can't say that to her! She'll probably laugh at me! What should I do? Our date is in thirty minutes! Panicked to find an answer I kept on reading;

_When you're with your girlfriend make sure to hold her hand and tell she's the only one you ever loved. If you're going somewhere, make sure to always hold the door for her and never leave her behind. Being a gentleman toward her is another way to be sweet to her. You should also know that you shouldn't say anything cruel to her even if you really want to._

Great. I call her an idiot every day. I wonder how that will work out. I skipped some pages and started to read.

_When it's your girlfriend's birthday or in any other occasion, always buy her something you know she will like. This will prove that you pay attention when she talks to you and it will earn you her love. Another thing you should know is that never forget her birthday and never forget to give her something on a special occasion. If you do, try to cover by saying you were going to give her your present tomorrow or tell her you were going to take her somewhere special, but it can't be on her birthday. This might not satisfy your girlfriend, but it's better than saying you forgot her birthday._

Thankfully, it was time to get Risa. Hopefully everything will work out fine and I won't have to say any of those things.

** Risa's POV**

Why would Otani call me to go on a date? He usually never does that. I wonder if he's okay. I put on a plain pink shirt with jeans and boots. I knew I wasn't wearing something that looks romantic or pretty, but Otani never invites me anywhere beautiful. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hey... Nobu? What are you doing here?" I asked her. I noticed she was carrying behind her back somrthing that looked like a dress. Before I could say anything she rushed me to my room and closed the door.

"Otani is coming so you two can go on a date, right?" I answered yes and she immediatly started to take the rapping off the dress.

"Where this Risa. It will take Otani's breath away and it will make him be much more sweeter to you." She said

"Wait, how do you know if he will like the dress?" I asked her.

"Any guy would think you look cute in this dress." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked with doubt.

"If he doesn't think you're cute it's either because he's blind or he's gay. Now hurry and change into the dress." She rushed me to my restroom and closed the door behind me.

Looking at the dress now made me think it was more beautiful than I thought. The dress was strapless and sparkly red. It also had a red rose on one side. When I got out of the restroom I showed Nobu how the dress looked on me.

"The dress looks gorgeous on you, but I think with these high heels and some make-up on you will look outstanding." She looked at me with a spark in her eye.

"Uhh, Nobu. I don't think I can wear high heels, because, well, I'm already taller than Otani, Wearing high hells will just make Otani look like an elf beside me." I said, dissapointment clearly written on my face.

"You don't understand, do you? The high heels and the make-up will make you look like a model and people will say that the short guy beside her is very luck to be dating a model!" She exclaimed as she started applying make-up on me.

"There. See, you look pretty! Now you're gonna have to wait for Otani because he's going to be late." She said as she started for the front door.

"Wait. How do you know he's gonna be late? And why will he be late?" I asked.

"I just know." She said in a cheerful way.

Great. I wonder, why is he going to be late?

**Otani's POV**

"Why are you giving me a tuxedo?" I asked Nakao. When I was about to leave so I can go get Koizumi, he showed up out of no where and started making me where a tuxedo.

"You know I'm gonna be late and this will be all your fault." I told Nakao as I went to the restroom to put the tuxedo on.

"Risa knows you're gonna be late so it doesn't matter. Oh I almost forgot to tell you that I made reservations for you and Koizumi to that exclusive restaurant close to the coffee place." He said.

"How does Koizumi know I'm going to be late? And why did you make reservations? Does Koizumi know about this?" I asked, suspicious.

"In answer to your last question, she sort of knows, but doesn't really know." He said rushing out the door.

"What the hell?" I didn't get what he meant by that, but when I wanted to ask I saw that he already left.

What am I going to do now? I left my apartment in my car to go pick up Risa.

When I rang her door someone I didn't recognize, but at the same time did, came out looking stunning with her long, curly orange hair.

All I could say at that moment was, "Who... who are you?"

**Oh no! Why did Otani say that. Well actually why did I write that. I have my reasons why Otani couldn't just say 'wow' or something like that instead of saying that stupid thing. I'm not sure if Risa really has orange hair, but almost every fanfic I read it sain Risa had orange hair. I'm not really sure because I only saw the anime and it looked like she had pink hair. Just correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway thanks again 3str3llit4 or Jazmin for reviewing my story and telling me what I did wrong and what I spelled wrong. I would reall appreciate if all of you that are reading this to review it so you can make me a happy writer! Thanks again Jazzy and everyone else please review! {I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.} XD**


	3. Someone's Loss is Another Person's Gain

**I'm sorry if I'm taking a long time to write my chapters, but I have to many stuff to do. I'll try and make time to write my fanfic, do my homework, read my books, do my chores, and still have time to hang out with my friends. Well anyway, I tried to make it longer to make up for the long wait. I hope you guys like the fanfic. And once again please please please review. XD**

Chapter 3: Someone's Loss is Another Person's Gain

**Risa's POV**

Please tell me I'm dreaming. Did he just say what I think he said? I can't believe him. Have I really never been pretty enough for him to recognize me like this?

I guess he was just registering what he said when he finally reacted.

"I mean I know who you are. I just didn't recognize you because of the dress and the make-up..."

Oh no he didn't. Is he stupid or just mentally retarded? Couldn't he think of something better to say?

I gaped at him before I tried to regain myself and look as calm and understanding as I said this. "So you're saying I'm ugly when I don't wear dresses or make-up?"

He started turning many shades of red until finally landing on a dark shade. "No, no, I.. I didn't mean that! I just said I didn't recognize you!" He tried covering the idiotic thing he said with something even more idiotic.

I knew something like this would of happened. Something always has to go wrong when I'm with him.

I sighed and tried to give him the best fake smile I ever had. "It's alright. I usually never wear make-up anyway so it's fine." I said trying to escape this awkward moment.

I opened the door to his car and sat down. I didn't even wait for him to try to be a gentleman and open the door for me.

**Otani's POV**

This was going bad. _Really _bad. I knew that as soon as I opened my mouth. Stupid! Why does my mouth have a brain of his own? And why did I call my mouth a he. Isn't it an it? Ugh, I'm going crazy just thinking about it!

Koizumi looks pretty. No, more than pretty, _beautiful._ I know she was upset that I didn't say something special to her, but it's not my fault! Why does she have to wear such a sexy dress infront of me! Did I really just think that? I hate myself so much!

I guess I looked like a drooling idiot since she gave a confused face. "What's wrong?" She asked. I was about to explain why she was so stupid not to notice that I was drooling because she looked, well, hot. Before my mouth started moving, I did the most stupidist thing I've ever done, just to shut my mouth. I put all of my fist into my mouth. I knew it was stupid, but it's better than saying something much more idiotic and embarrasing.

She gaped at me and before she could say something I started to give her an excuse. "If you're wondering why I did that it's because that's a way to cure a sore throat. Only morons don't know that." Shit shit shit shit shit. Why did I just say that? Stupid mouth! Why do you hate me! Okay, I'm starting to go crazy, but it's okay. I can handle this. Hopefully she didn't hear the last part.

Spoke to soon.

"What did you say you little midget! You think I'm a moron! Fine! If you think that then I'm just going back home. I'm to much of a _moron_ to be with you." She yelled.

And with that said, she stormed off inside her house. I guess my brain wasn't processing quick enough because when I finally reacted, she was already inside her house with the door locked.

"Koizumi, please open up. I'm sorry." I tried to get her back out of the house or atleast unlock the door.

"You're always sorry! I got sick and tired of you ALWAYS BEING SORRY!" When she said that I felt like I just got punched in the face. I knew she was right, but it still hurt when she said it.

"I'll make it up to you. Please, just come out," I can't believe I was about to say this, "Please come out...sweety."

**Risa's POV**

Oh. My. God. Did he just say what I think he said?

"_Please come out...sweety." _This must be a dream. He never says these words to me. Am I imagining things?

"Wha...what did you say?" I asked just to make sure I heard right.

Apparently, I was wrong.

"I said come out so we can continue with our date." He said plainly.

I knew he wouldn't of said it. He never calls me "sweety" so why should I expect it now? I sighed and finally went out the door. I knew this will be a mistake that I will probably pay for very soon.

Without saying any words we drove off in his car to our destination.

**Otani's POV**

This isn't good. I knew this wouldn't work out. I can feel the sweat coming from my forehead. I tried to wipe it off as quietly as I could, so Koizumi wouldn't notice how worried I am.

I shouldn't have called her 'sweety' knowing that it will just end in disaster.

It was dead silence inside the car. I won't be able to take it for long. I had to say something. It would be nice if my stupid mouth would start talking by itself like it usually does, but I guess this time it wanted me to actually have a real and controled conversation. Of all the times it wants _that_.

"So... umm... how was your day?" Stupid. Why did I ask such a lame question.

"Fine." Was Koizumi's harsh reply.

"Nakao and Nobu arranged this date. I didn't even know they made reservations to a fancy restaurant where only important people go to. We're lucky we got in." I said.

"So you didn't plan this? It was all Nobu and Nakao's planning? I should of known."

That hurt. The minute she said that I knew it was wrong. I rather have the awkward silence than open my mouth again.

When we finally got there, Koizumi didn't wait for me to open her door or be polite. She just went in the restaurant as if she was alone and not with someone.

I went in and saw Koizumi sitting at a table for two. Atleast she didn't sit at a table for one.

I sat down across from her and tried to make a decent conversation before our waiter comes.

"Uhh...umm... so... uhh." I can't think of anything! What should I say? I could feel the sweat slowly moving from my forehead to my cheeks.

Thank god our waiter came.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked.

"I want the special, please." Koizumi said. "Uh, me too." I told the waiter.

I should of kept on reading that book! It might of actually given me better information on what to do in these kind of situations.

**Risa's POV**

This is so uncomfortable. I can't stay here.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." I said trying to sound formal and serious.

I guess I wasn't watching where I was going because when I finally realized what happened, I was on the ground with food all over my face, clothes, and hair.

"Uhh, I'm sorry miss I didn't notice you were there." A waiter was trying to apologise, but I couldn't hear him with all the laughter in the room. I tried to get up, but I kept on slipping with the food.

I tied to look for Otani, but noticed he wasn't making a move to help me. He wasn't laughing instead he had a red face as if he was embarrased of me.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want to cry infront of everybody, so with the little strength I had left I crawled my way out the door, and left.

** Outsider's POV**

Poor girl. She must feel horrible. The guy she was with didn't make a move to help her. That's a real shame. I thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but by the looks of it, I was wrong. When the midget finally reacted, it was because he was discussing something with the waiter. That stupid guy. I bet if the waiter never talked to him, he would of never moved.

I can't take it anymore. I got up to my feet, paid my waiter, and left to console the poor girl.

When I went outside I saw her on the other side of the street, sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chin.

"Um, sorry, but are you okay?" She didn't look at me, probably for embarrasement.

"I saw what happened in the restaurant, you want to talk about it? If you don't it's okay." Her face got red and looked down so I wouldn't be able to see it. She looked so cute when she is embarrased.

"You don't have to be embarrased about it. I mean, it was just an accident. It would be much more embarrasing if you would've triped over the waiter and fell on a fat ladies table. Then that would probably cause a much bigger problem." When I said that, she laughed. "See, you look prettier when you smile." I said extending my hand to her. She grabbed it and got up. She looks much more beautiful from close up. She was also really tall, but I beat her by around three inches.

"Oh, by the way my name is Kyo. Kyo Susuki. What's yours?" I asked, looking down at her.

"My.. my name is Risa Koizumi." She said, timidly.

"Pretty name. Can I call you by your first name, Risa?" I asked.

"Sure." She said grinning at me.

**Otani's POV**

Stupid waiter. I could have been outside already, looking for Koizumi. But no, I had to wait so I can pay the bill for the food and the damages.

When the waiter finally said I can go, I took off to try and find Koizumi. Luckily, she wasn't hard to find since she was just on the other side of the street talking to some guy. Wait, what? Who is she talking to? He doesn't look like good news. He's taller than her and he's, dare I say it, handsome.

I stomped to where they were and looked directly at him. I knew Koizumi wasn't thrilled to see me, but I'm still her boyfriend so I'm not gonna lose her to some stranger.

"Who are you?" I asked him, with a glare.

"The real question here is, who are you? You can't be her boyfriend for two reasons. One, you're short and two if you're her boyfriend you would have done something to defend her, but you didn't." 

I knew he was right. I can't be called Koizumi's boyfriend if I don't defend her.

As if I wasn't there he gave Koizumi a card and said, "Call me if you need me or if you just want to chat." Before he left, he kissed Koizumi on the cheek without hesitation. As soon as he did that I started feeling angry inside and saw that Koizumi was... blushing.

"Why did you let him kiss you!" I yelled at her even though I knew I had no right.

"Why do you even care! You didn't do anything to help me over there, so that gives you know right to judge me!" She yelled back with tears forming in her eyes.

I just stood there, motionless. I wanted to be mad at her, but I couldn't. I knew all of this wouldn't of happened if I would of just defended her. I'm such a lame boyfriend.

Before I could say anything, Koizumi turned around and left.

I am pretty sure she wasn't gonna let this go.

I went back to my car and went back home. When I was opening the door to my apartment, I saw two eager people in my living room.

"What do you guys want?" I asked with a bad mood.

"We wanna know what happened. Did you act all sweet with her?" Nobu asked. "Yeah, did you do anything inappropriate?" Nakao asked meschievously.

"No we didn't do anything inappropriate!" I yelled at him. "It's not like Koizumi would've let me anyway. The way I treated her today, I would be lucky if she even talked to me." I said

"Why, what happened? What did you do to her?" Nobu asked with concern in her voice. I told Nakao and Nobu everything even though I know I wouldn't like what they would reply.

"So, she went to console herself with another guy?" Nakao asked. "Well sort of, because I only saw her laughing with him, but that's it." I said.

"Serves you right!" Nobu said while pointing at me. "It wouldn't kill you to help and protect you girlfriend for once. I see you haven't gotten to chapter two yet on the book, right? Well, you're just gonna have to read it if you wanna know how to actually make Risa fall in love with you like she did." She said.

"How do you know what chapters are useful?" I asked her.

"I read it. I wasn't gonna give you a book that didn't help you with Risa, but if you're gonna keep acting like this to her, it's better if you just don't try and lose Risa forever." She said with a frown.

Lose Koizumi? I don't want to lose her. That's the last thing I want. Ugh, now I really have to read that book.

**Risa's POV**

I hate Otani! No, that's not true. I love Otani. I just wish I could hate him.

I was still wearing the red dress, suprisingly it was dry and didn't have no sign of dirt on it. I didn't want to go with Otani so I decided to walk. Bad mistake of mine, now I have to walk in high heels.

I saw a jewelry store and decided to go in even though I didn't have money. I was looking at all of the jewelry until a familiar and handsome man came near me.

"Hey, Remember me?" He asked me.

Suddenly I remembered who he was. "Oh, you're that guy that made me laugh. Kyo, right?" I said with more enthusiasm in me.

"Yeah. What are you doing here and where is your _boyfriend_?" He said the word boyfriend with sarcasm.

"Uh, Otani? Oh he left so now I'm walking home." I said matter-of-factly.

"You can't walk home by yourself. You know how many rapers are in these streets?" He said. That suddenly made me laugh. I can't believe he actually said that!

"Here, come with me. I'll take you home." He said trying to hold my hand, but I didn't let him.

"I don't know you so I don't think it's safe to get on a car of a rapest, I mean stranger." I didn't mean to say rapest. I guess that sort of just got out. Oops.

He burst into laughter which made me giggle a little even though I was in no mood to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not a rapest or a stranger. You already know my name and I know yours. Unless you really want to get to know me we could you know... go out." He said the last words slowly as if testing me.

"Umm, sorry I already have a boyfriend..." The awkwardness was getting bigger and I had to keep looking around just so I won't have to see his handsome face. Wait, did I say handsome? Oh no he is really getting to me.

Then, as if nothing happened, he continued the conversation normally. "Let me take you home. You don't want to walk in high heels all the way, do you?" He asked with amusement in his eyes.

" Fine." I said with a sigh. Before I could get into his car, he opened the door for me. I could tell my face was turning red so I quickly got in.

"What? Doesn't your boyfriend open the door for you?" He asked, jokingly. I could tell that he didn't know how much that made me want to cry.

"No." I answered solemnly back to him. He looked at me with a face of surprise, but understood that I didn't want to talk about it. We didn't talk until we reached my house.

"Hey, Risa. I'm sorry for asking stupid questions. Please just act like I never said anything." He said with pleading eyes. I felt so bad for making him feel upset.

"It's okay. You didn't know, so it's fine." He smiled, happy to know that everythings okay.

"You can always call me when you need me Risa." He said.

I was about to get out of his car until he placed his hand on the door. "I'll open it." He said rushing to the other side of his car so he can open it.

When I got out we started talking on the front porch for a long time until I saw a short figure standing near Kyo's car.

**Otani's POV**

I saw her with _that guy._ I knew he was bad news the moment I saw him with Koizumi.

I brought flowers for Koizumi thinking she might be able to forgive me. Why was she with him? There's no excuse for her to be with him! My anger started boiling within me. I just wanted him to leave.

"What are you doing here!" I yelled taking a few steps toward him.

"Oh, you want to know what I'm doing here? Well, I'm here because Risa's stupid boyfriend left her to walk all the way home so, I was polite enough to take her back home in my car." He said as if it was normal.

I"m so stupid! I left her in the street so she can walk. I stopped yelling at him because I knew he was right. There was a moment of silence before Koizumi broke it.

"I'm going inside now. Bye Kyo." She said waving at him. She didn't even acknowledge me.

When she went in, Kyo left in his car, and I was left standing in the street.

**It took me a long time to finish this chapter, so I hope it was worth it. What do you think. Was it good, was it great, bad, horrible? Whatever it was please review this story! Oh by the way, I'm not sure if I want to keep the guy's name as "Jake Henderson," but I just couldn't think of a better name. If you have an opinion please write it on your review and I will check if I like it. Oh and I also wanted to say thanks to Lovecomyes17 for the review you gave me and by the way I love your story of "Remember Me," I almost cried in those sad parts. I'l try to update the next chapter as soon as I can and I hope you enjoyed it. XD**


	4. Why Not Break Up?

**Hello Everybody! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been sort of busy so I couldn't post it until now. Anyway changing to a different subject, I changed the name of Jake Henderson to Kyo Susuki. I'm not sure if I like it, but I couldn't think of anything else! I tried looking in the internet for japanes names and last names, but I couldn't find one that satisfied me. Oh well, I guess I'll leave it to everyone that's reviewing my story to decide if they like that name. I hope you like my fanfic! Please review!XD**

Chapter 4:Why Not Break Up?

**Risa's POV**

That stupid midget! How dare he insult Kyo! He didn't do anything!

I was laying on my bed, feeling depressed about what happened. I think I should call Nobu, but if I tell her she will probably just tell me that I was wrong and that I need to forgive Otani so we can be together again. Suddenly I got an idea.

I searched in my purse and found what I was looking for. The card with Kyo's phone number was there and before I could think about it, I dialed his number in my phone.

"Hello?" Who is this?" The person on the other end answered.

"Uh hi Kyo, sorry for calling are you doing anything?" I asked nervously.

"Oh Risa, no I'm not doing anything, why? Did you want to talk about something?" He asked politely.

"Actually I just wanted to say sorry for Otani's harsh behavior." I said.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. By the way do you think you can meet me tomorrow in the park at around five?" He asked me with hope in his voice.

"You mean... like a date?" I asked him.

"Well, not really a date. Something more like going out with a friend just to talk." He said. I thought about it for a second and finally decided.

"Okay, but we are just going out like friends." I told him strictly.

"Okay, thanks Risa. I'll se you tomorrow!" he said with excitement in his voice.

I hung up and was starting to take in what I just did. This is sort of like a date, but we are just going out like friends. But isn't this just like the time I went out with Kohori thinking nothing was gonna go wrong? I think I made a horrible mistake. Okay, Otani doesn't have to know about this and, if he knew, who cares? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong. I hope.

"Risa, dinner's ready!" My mom called from downstairs.

I hope nothing goes wrong tomorrow.

**Otani's POV**

What can I do! I saw her with him again! What does he have that I don't! Well, he is taller than me and Koizumi. But besides that what else does he have?

I am pacing my room and thinking of ideas of how to suprise and make Koizumi happy. I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess I have no choice.

I walk toward my desk and grab the book that Nakao gave me so I can be a 'sweet' boyfriend. I started to read.

_Chapter 2._

_Making Your Girlfriend Happy_

_Making your girlfriend feel happy might be hard for those that don't know how to express themselves. Expressing your feelings will be hard if you feel embarrased of what you're gonna say. It might be embarrasing at first, but then you'll see that your girlfriend is happy and that your relationship, for now, will be all right._

I am NOT going to express my feelings to Koizumi. Just thinking about it makes me feel weird. Stupid book doesn't help at all. I'm going to give it back to Nakao. I think I can resolve my problems with Koizumi without that book.

I threw the book back on my desk and lay down on my bed.

What am I going to do? I don't want Koizumi to get mad at me again. For the rest of the day, I didn't do anything but lay down on my bed and think.

**Next Day. Risa's POV**

Oh no! It's already 5:10 and I'm still not at the park! I hope Kyo isn't there.

As if answering my prayers, Kyo wasn't there.

Yay! For the first time in my life I'm not the first one to be late! If Otani was here he would be proud!

But Otani won't be here. I'm meeting up with Kyo, not him.

I sat on the swings while I waited for Kyo. Is it really so hard for Otani to say something nice for a change? Atleast a simple 'I love you' would be nice. But no. He always has to have it the hard way.

**Otani's POV**

I'm still thinking about my problem with Koizumi. What should I do? Should I buy her flowers? No I tried that already and it didn't work out. Of course, it didn't work out because _he_ was there. I wish he would get out of Koizumi's life.

Without anything better to do, I went walking to the park.

I was almost there until I stopped because I saw a familiar tall figure sitting on a swing. It was Koizumi! Maybe I can go talk to her and fix everything.

Before I could begin to walk toward her, a guy came running to where Koizumi was. Is that that Kyo guy? Why the hell is he there!

I hid behind a tree, so I can spy on them. Although it didn't do any good, since I can only see what they're doing, but not hear. It will have to do for now.

**Risa's POV**

Kyo came. He hugged me before I could react, and quickly sat on the swing next to me.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said. "I know Otani is your boyfriend, but why? I just don't see it. And it's not just because he's short. He doesn't seem to treat you the way you want him to treat you." He was right. I don't know why I'm still with Otani if he treats me like if I was one of his guy friends not his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for making you come here just to talk about this, but it was just on my mind and I really wanted to know what you thought. No offense, but I wonder if he'll leave you for another girl that's shorter than you." He said, awkwardly.

He might be right. Would Otani leave me for a shorter girl? And what if he does? What will I do?

Before I could say anything, Kyo got up, grabbed my hand and kissed it. I didn't know what to say. I felt my face turn red. I started looking around just to not see him straight in the eyes. I saw someone approaching us looking angry.

**Otani's POV**

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at Kyo in his face. When I was just about to punch him, Koizumi interfered.

"Don't hurt him!" She yelled. I couldn't believe she was siding with him.

"We need to talk." Koizumi said trying to calm the situation. "I'm sorry Kyo, but can you leave? This has to be private."

"Fine. I'll leave, but just remember what we talked about." As he left I turned to Koizumi.

"Why were you talking to him?" I asked, angrily.

"Why not? He's my friend and I like talking to my friends." She answered.

Changing the conversation before I get even more pissed off, I asked "What do you need to talk about?"

"I... uh... I, well need to talk to you about our relationshiop. It's obvious that being with me is really uncomfortable to you and we're just getting into too many fights. So I have an idea that might work out for both of us. Why don't break up?"

I could see she was about to say something else, but I yelled out the stupidest thing I could have ever said.

"Fine! If you want to break up it's okay with me! It's actually a lot more better for me since I won't have to be standing next to an amazon!"

Koizumi went running away, crying.

**I am sorry if it's not as long as you expected it to be! I know it took me a long time to write this, but please keep om reviewing and reading my story. And if you guys think my story is lame please tell me because I will feel very embarrased that I think my story is great, but you might think it was the most boring story you ever read. Again I'm sorry for have taken so long and since summer vacation is almost here, I will be able to write and upload my chapters faster! Please continue reviewing and reading my story! XD!3**


	5. Harsh Words

**Hello People! Sorry for taking long on posting! I really mean it, I am very very sorry! I was kinda busy, but now that it's summer I won't be that busy anymore! Although I think teachers are sometimes really cruel! :( Anyway, I want to thank all of my reviewers and the people who read my story. Please keep on reading and don't give up on me! Since this is the fifth chapter I would like to say thanks to these people for writing really good stories, and all of them are the ones that inspired me to write my story! XD!**

**Lovecomyes17 (Remember Me, A life so change, [I'm reading Love Thy Enemy, so far it's really good!] )**

**Aneko-chan (A Love Story)**

**Autumdragon (Internet Connection)**

**Fearlessgurl101 (Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus)**

**LoveDrunkPunky (Because I Love You, Stupid)**

**I hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter!XD!**

Chapter 5: Harsh Words

**Risa's POV**

I didn't expect that. I would have expected him to hit me or, or yell at me, but I didn't think he would agree to it so quickly. We broke up. We broke up. We broke up! The realization of this just hit me. I didn't really mean to break up with him, he just didn't let me finish. I wanted us to sort out our feelings like how people usually do on t.v.! I just wanted him to think I was special to him, and that he never wanted us to seperate! He should of said he wanted me to still be with him! But no. We broke up. I'm so stupid to have suggested breaking up with him! Why would he agree to the break up so quickly? Did he really never love me? But he said once that he did, right! Stupid Otani!

I needed to talk to someone. I grabbed my phone and started dialing Nobu's number.

"Hello?" Nobu answered.

"Oh, hi Nobu. I just wanted to talk to you, but if you're busy..."

"What did Otani do this time?" Nobu asked with concern in her voice.

"How did you know it was about him?" I asked, surprised.

"Your voice sounds too serious and sad, so I took a wild guess and thought of Otani. So what did he do?" Nobu asked again.

"we... broke up." I told her and I started crying.

"How did you guys break up? Why did he break up with you?" Nobu asked, alarmed.

"Don't just assume that he broke up with me! This time it was _me _who broke up with _him_!" I told her.

"Okay then, let me ask you a different question. Why are you so stupid! Why would you break up with him? I mean, I expected Otani to break up with you, but not the other way around!"

"Hey, I have my limits too, you know!" I yelled back at Nobu.

"What I mean is, why would you break up with him? Before you were saying that he was the love of your life, and now you're saying that you don't wanna be with him anymore? Risa, you need to make up your mind!" Nobu said

"I didn't want to break up! Well, I didn't mean to." I tried explaining to Nobu what I wanted to do.

"But you said you broke up with him? How could you not mean to break up?" Nobu asked, confused.

"I just wanted him to think his feelings over about me, so we can act like a real couple infront of people!" I told Nobu.

"I thought you were okay with him being that way." Nobu said.

"Well I'm not! I don't like it!" I said.

"If you didn't like that, then why didn't you just break up with him then! Why did you go out with him for this long? Risa, if you don't act fast, a cute, short girl will steal Otani's heart away. Please, Risa, don't be an idiot, just this once. I understand Otani can be, no, is an idiot, and is very slow when it comes to a girl's true feelings, but remember why you liked him in the first place, okay? Don't worry Risa, I'll help you too, but you have to promise me to stop doing stupid things. See you later." After that, Nobu hunged up. Maybe she was right. If I didn't like Otani, I would have broken up with him since a long time. Wait, that means if Otani didn't like me, he would have also broken up with me since a long time ago! I'm so stupid! If I wouldn't have said anything about breaking up, we would still be together. But, if Otani really liked me, he wouldn't of agreed so quickly to breaking up with me. Ugh, I'm so confused!

Just then the doorbell rang.

Maybe it's Otani! Did he come to apologize for yelling at me? Nah, I don't think he will apologize. Maybe it's to say he was serious about the break up? I really hope that's not it. Or maybe he came because he didn't want to break up with me and he still wants to be together! I got up and went as fast as I could to the door hoping Otani would be on the other side.

As I opened it, all of my hopes were shattered.

"Oh, uh, hi Kyo." I said trying not to look disappointed.

"Hi Risa! I just wanted to ask you if anything was wrong. How did yesterday go?" He asked me. I tried not to sob when he mentioned yesterday.

"Fine, fine! Everything went perfectly fine! I'm fine! I'm..." I broke. I started crying my eyes out and couldn't stop. I can feel Kyo holding me with his muscular arms. I wanted so much to bury all of my pain. But I couldn't do that without help. So I just let Kyo hold me until all of my tears went away.

**Otani's POV**

"Why did you agree to break up with her? And I thought you liked Risa." Nobu said with an exasperated sigh.

I'm at a little family restaraunt talking to Nobu and Nakao. It wasn't actually _my_ choice to go here. I was basically dragged here from my apartment over to this place.

"She was the one who wanted to break up! I just agreed to what she wanted." I said. It's true. It's not like I wanted to break up with her, It's just that she made me angry that she would want to break up in the first place.

"Oh yeah and you're so obedient that you agreed to break up with her? You know she told me she didn't really mean to break up with you! She said she wanted you to sort out _your _feelings so you can be a great couple infront of people! She was thinking about _you_! I don't know why would she if you're gonna be an idiot for the rest of your life!" Nobu said angrily.

Damn. So she didn't want to break up with me? My heart started to feel pain and guilt for what I did. Am I really that stupid? I have to go find Koizumi and straighten all of this out. But I can't tell Nobu and Nakao where I'm going.

"Umm, I have to go now, since you two dragged me out of my apartment I forgot to do something." I said while standing up.

"What did you forget?" Nakao asked.

"Uhh, just something." I said trying to get out of here.

"Oh, I see, so you're going to see Risa so you can apologize to her?" Nobu said with a smirk spreading on her face.

"No! I just forgot to do something at my apartment! That's it! I'm not going to Koizumi's house!" I said. I could feel my face burning now.

"Oh sure you're going to your apartment." Nakao said with the same smirk as Nobu's.

"Shut up!" I said, before leaving the restaraunt.

Why did I even agree to break up with her? I still really like her, although I really haven't been showing that. It's just so embarrasing admitting my feelings to her! And if I do admit my feelings she'll just tease me.

I got in my car and started driving towards Koizumi's house.

We would of never broken up if it wasn't for that stupid Kyo guy! What right does he have to be with Koizumi? He reminds me of that other annoying guy who use to like Koizumi. What was his name? Oh yeah, Haruka. Damn Kyo if he thinks he' going to steal Koizumi from me!

I park my car close to Koizumi's house and with a determined face, I ring the doorbell.

ding dong

no one answers.

ding dong

ding dong

ding dong

What? She's not home? Is nobody home? But it's still morning? I don't think she has to work today since it's Saturday. Maybe she had to go somewhere? I started dialing her cell phone number.

It rung once, twice, three times, five, eight, ten. I finally hunged up. Why didn't she answer me? She usually always answers me? Hmm. I wonder what happened to her. Should I wait for her here? Nah, I'll seem like a stalker waiting for his pray. I'll try calling her later.

**-Later-**

"Mommy, Mommy, please buy me that charm bracelet! It's so cute! Please!" The little girl pleaded to her mother.

"No, you already have one just like that, let's go." The mother said to the little girl.

I went over to look at the bracelet the girl wanted. The bracelet was silver and had different colored bunnies hanging on it. I looked at the price and decided to buy it for Koizumi.

"That will be $20." The sales lady told me.

I gave her the money and left. I hope Koizumi likes this. I remember I gave her a bunny shaped ring before. I think she still wears it, but I'm not really sure.

As I was walking out of the store I bumped into a tall girl. When I looked up it was Koizumi! I was about to say something to her until I saw that she wasn't alone.

**Risa's POV**

When I finally stopped crying I looked up at Kyo.

"Are you okay now?" He asked me, his voice full of concern.

I managed to give a slight nod.

"Why don't we go somewhere? I think that will get your mind off of, well you know." Kyo said.

"I don't know, I really don't feel like going anywhere, and it's also too early..." My voice trailed off.

"Come on Risa! I promise you you'll have fun, and I'll make you smile again." Kyo insisted.

I didn't really want to go, but I also didn't want to think of Otani.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I finally say.

"Don't worry Risa I'll make you forget about him." Kyo said with a voice I've never heard him with before.

"Uhh, so where are we going?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking maybe walk around or go eat somewhere?"

"Umm, let's just walk around." I say.

"...Okay." Kyo said. I think he wanted to say something else, but he didn't say anything.

At first we walked together in an awkward silence. I finally couldn't stand it and started to make conversation.

"So Kyo, uhh, do you have any favorite band or singer?" I asked stupidly. Why did I ask that? Damn, couldn't I have thought of something better to say?

Instead of looking at me with a confused look, he actually answered me.

"Actually, I like this singer, but I don't think you've ever heard of him before. He's having this last concert before he retires." He said.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious since I remembered that Umibozu will also have a last concert before he retires.

"His name is Umibozu."

I stared at him in total shock.

"See, I told you you didn't know him." He said looking embarrased.

"No, that's not it! I love Umibozu. He is my favorite too! Me and Otani would always go to his concerts!"

I suddenly remembered him and my heart started to sink. I think Kyo saw my face because he started talking to me.

"Hey, so do you have tickets to his last concert? I heard they're suppose to be hard to get, right?" He asked me.

"No, I don't. They ran out before me or Otani had the chance to get them." I say, still feeling upset.

"Do you want to go with me? I have two tickets, but I don't know any one else who would want to go with me. His concert is on Friday, so I'll pick you up so we can both go together." He said with a smile on his face.

"Really? Are you sure? Maybe I shouldn't go with you because people might think we're a couple and then you won't have a chance to go out with another girl..." I said, sadly.

I didn't expect what happened next. Kyo grabbed my hands and pulled me toward him. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"You know you're special to me. I don't know how or why, but when I see you smile, it makes my heart feel warm and I never want that smile to go away, just because of some guy."

That's what he didn't get. It wasn't just 'some guy.' It's Otani. And I love him.

"And if going to a concert of Umibozu makes you feel happy, then that will be my gift to you." He said with a smile spreading over his face.

I look at his shining eyes. Now that I see them more clearly, I notice they're honey colored . And his black hair was kinda messy, but in a good way. It looked soft and made me want to mess with it. Damn, why am I thinking that? Snap out of it Risa!

He let me go and I started blushing. Great. Now why am I blushing? I noticed something, though. His hands didn't feel like how Otani's hands felt when we held hands, Otani's hands gave me a warm feeling and made me want to squeeze his hand a little more. Kyo's felt nice, but they didn't bring that same warmth that Otani's had.

"So, where do you want to go now?" He asked excitedly. He acts as if nothing happened! I wish I knew how to act that way.

"Umm, it really doesn't matter to me. Where ever is fine." I said, looking away.

Just then someone bumped into me. I turned around to say sorry until I saw who it was.

"O..Otani?" I said a little bit surprised.

He was looking at me then at Kyo.

Oh no, I forgot Kyo was right next to me!

"I uh, this isn't what it looks like!" I say stupidly. Then I notice Otani had a little bag in his hands.

"What's that?" I ask trying not to look so nervous. Really! Out of all the people I could of seen today, it had to be him? And at this time? For some reason I felt guilty.

Suddenly I saw something in Otani snap.

"Oh, so it isn't what it looks like? Then what is it? I see, you're with your new _boyfriend_ now and you guys want to have some privacy now, right?I'll just leave." Otani said, putting what ever that bag was inside his jacket pocket and walking away.

"Wait, Otani, let me explain!" I try catching up to him. I left Kyo alone. He didn't say anything, so I guess he understood that I still wanted to be with Otani.

"You don't have to explain anything! We already broke up so you don't have to explain anything! I don't care about you, amazon! I'll leave you with your gigantic boyfriend now." He said.

"But, Otani...I -" Otani didn't let me finish.

"I said I don't care! Now leave me alone! It's your own business if you moved on to another taller guy! It doesn't concern me." Otani told me with glaring eyes.

That made me stop walking toward him. Why doesn't he let me explain to him? The anger got to me.

"Fine! I don't need you either you shrimp!" I yell back at him, although I'm not sure if he heard me or not since he never turned around.

Just then it started raining. The rain drops blended in with my tears. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't. But he did. He's not mine anymore, and I'm not his. We broke up. As simple as that. We broke up. Funny how those three words can easily hurt me.

I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kyo looking at me with concerned eyes. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to ask if he saw everything, but I couldn't find the words. I was speechless. Afraid to talk since I know that the only thing that will come out is a sob. I tried to smile at him, but I couldn't. How can you smile when the one you love doesn't want to see you? He didn't say anything either. All he did was wrap me in a warm hug. Great. Now my heart felt lifeless and cold without Otani by my side. :'(

**Yeah, so there you have it! Okay, I don't know about everyone else, but a tear actually fell when I was writing the last part of this chapter. sigh, why does Otani have to have such a cold heart sometimes? Don't worry, Otani isn't a bad guy he's just really lame when showing his feelings. This chapter was sad, but I'm planning on making some chapters much more happier! But I'm not giving anything away. You just have to keep on reading then! Oh in the end I put a little sad crying face so you can get an idea on how Risa feels now, although I think you already know. Again sorry for the really late post but I promise you tomorrow I will have the next chapter. You'd think since it's summer I'm free from hw and from teachers, but I'm not! I have to do english hw over the summer! Why? Because I have freakin advance english next year and I'm required to do this english assignment over summer! Really, Just because we're smart, doesn't mean we don't have anything to do in summer! Again sorry and Thank you so much for the people who haven't left me! You're the best!XD!**


	6. Perfect Rivals for an Imperfect Love

**Hola my friends! So, like I promised yesterday, tomorrow is today, and today I give you the next chapter! Yay! So, I came up with this chapter by watching a video of Lovely Complex! It was really funny and kinda cute and the song really inspired me! The song is called Imperfect Girl By TATU! **

**I hope you like this chapter!XD!**

Chapter 6: Perfect Rivals for an Imperfect Love

**Risa's POV**

"I'm going home now." I said as I look at the rain then at Kyo. I tried wiping my tears away so I won't look like a mess.

"I'll walk you home." Kyo said looking at me. I knew Kyo just wanted to be nice, but I didn't really feel like being with anybody right now.

"I can go by myself, Kyo, and plus I want to be alone right now." I told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. Bye." I said as I waved and turned around to leave.

"Risa, you know you can always count on me, right?"

I turned around to look at him in the face. I really can't believe this. I just met him and now he's always there for me.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a small smile on my face.

I'm walking all the way home thinking of Otani. Why did that midget say that? Doesn't he know that I love him? Can't he understand that? Maybe he really doesn't care about me anymore. That stupid midget! Why does he affect me like this? If I was a cute, short girl this probably would of never happened. Otani would of probably acted sweet to me infront of people if it weren't for my stupid height and ugly face! He was probably embarrased of me. I know I don't dress pretty every day and I know I make weird expressions sometimes, but I can't help it. That's how I am. I thought Otani understood that, but I guess he still misses having a girl like Kanzaki. If Kanzaki weren't with that gigantic guy, Otani would of probably still be with her.

You'd think the rain would bother me, but it actually blends in with my mood.

When I reached my house nobody was there still, so I went to my bed and started sobbing again. Damn it! It isn't fair! I'm sorry I can't be perfect! I'm sorry I make mistakes all the time Otani! Heh, I guess you finally got tired of me. I should of known. Just then my phone rang.

"Hmm?" I say, without really knowing who it was

"Risa? What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy? Didn't Otani apologize?" Nobu asked me.

"A...a..apologize? He, he didn't apologize. He confirmed our break up." I said trying to control my tears.

"What! Why? What happened? I was sure Otani would apologize to you. I thought what me and darling told him, he would surely apologize!"

"He saw me with Kyo so-" I was cut off by Nobu

"Wait, why were you with Kyo?" Nobu asked.

"He said he wanted me to feel better, so I went walking around with him." I said, innocently.

"Why did you do that! Didn't you say you wanted Otani back? Why do you complicate everything, Risa?"

"I don't mean to." I try to tell her.

"What exactly happened? What did Otani say to you?" Nobu asked me.

"He said we already broke up and that I don't concern him anymore." My voice started quivering.

"Nobu I really don't want to talk about this, I have to go, see ya later."

"Wait Risa!" I hunged up on her. I didn't want to talk about him. Every time I close my eyes, I can see Otani's smiling face. I didn't want to break up with him! Maybe I should try looking for him, or call him? Yeah that's what I'll do.

I dialed his number hoping he would answer. He didn't. I tried calling him again. Still, he didn't answer. Why didn't he just let me explain to him?

With nothing better to do, I put on my jacket and went outside to walk around. It stoped raining, but it was still a bit cold outside, surprisingly, too, since it's summer. Maybe the weather was just a cruel joke to fit my mood.

if I walk around, I might be able to find Otani. I hope so.

I walked and walked, but never found Otani. I wonder where he is? I finally gave up and went inside a store to distract myself.

I can't enjoy anything without Otani. I still want Otani more than anyone else. But I guess he got tired of my stupidity and the way I act. I know I'm not cute or anything like that, but I can try to be cute. No, that won't get me anywhere. I remembered that every time I tried being cute, Otani would just laugh and say I look stupid.

I was about to leave the store until I saw him. Otani? Yeah it's him! But he's talking to someone. Who is that? She's a cute and short girl. She looks familiar, who is that?

Oh no! It's her!

**Otani's POV**

The last words that Koizumi said kept on repeating in my head. '_Fine! I don't need you either you shrimp!'_

Of course she wouldn't need me! She already has a boyfriend.

I heard my phone ring, but I don't even bother to get it, I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

When I saw Koizumi with that guy, I got pissed and started yelling at her. She said she wanted to explain, but I didn't let her. With what I saw was enough explanation to me. Heh, I was suppose to get back together with her, but instead, I ended up confirming our break up. I still don't understand why she was with him. Maybe I should of let her explain? Damn, I wouldn't ever admit this to her, but I actually miss her now. I didn't want us to break up.

I looked at the gift I bought Koizumi. What should I do with this? Should I still give it to her? For now I'll just leave it in my apartment. I put the gift back in my pocket.

Lost in thought, I didn't see the person that I bumped into.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't see.." I stopped talking when I noticed who it was.

"It's okay I didn't see you either." She looked at me and gasped.

"Atsushi!" She said still surprised to see me.

"Hey, Kanzaki, it's been a long time since I've seen you." I say with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, umm, where's your girlfriend?" She asks.

Out of all the things she could of asked, why did she have to ask that?

"Uh, she's not my girlfriend anymore. We recently...broke up." I informed her, although it didn't feel right telling her that me and Koizumi broke up. Actually, it doesn't feel right saying the words break up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you broke up with your girlfriend. Funny, I recently broke up with my boyfriend." She said with a sad smile.

"Oh, uh, sorry." I couldn't think of anything better to say to her.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry of anything. You didn't do anything. Actually, when we broke up, I was thinking alot...about...you." She says looking away from me.

What? Did I hear right? Did she just say she was thinking about me? Me?

"I was thinking that you were always a nice boyfriend and you were always there for me. I'm sorry, Atsushi, I didn't want to say anything to you at first, but since you're not with your girlfriend anymore I thought maybe we can go out again. I still like you, Atsushi." She said, now looking straight at me.

I didn't know what to say to her. I was shocked to know that she still liked me.

"You don't have to say anything now, just think about it, okay? See ya around! Oh and here's my number, call me when you want to talk!" She said while giving me a piece of paper with her number written on it.

So she still likes me? But do I like her? When I close my eyes, I only see Koizumi. Damn it! That amazon really affected my life. I can't forget her just like that. I suddenly felt an urge to see Koizumi.

**Risa's POV**

I got closer to the glass window so I can hear what Kanzaki and Otani were saying. Damn! I could only pick up a few words they said. Something about a break up? I think they also said something about a girlfriend or boyfriend? What if they got back together? Did Otani tell her that we broke up?

I see Kanzaki give Otani a piece of paper and then leave. What's that paper? What were they talking about? I look away from the window since people started looking at me as if I was a freak. I act like I'm looking at some earings, but I'm not really paying attention to them. What could they have talked about? Should I ask Otani? No, he'll just say it's none of my business. Just then I hear the door of the store open. I see a short figure coming inside. Damn, it's Otani! I can't let him see me here! He'll ask me alot of questions and I'll just end up asking him what he was talking about to Kanzaki! I'm not ready to see him!

I turned around and go to the farthest corner of the store. Which really wasn't all that far since the store was really little. What should I do! He's coming over here! I pretend like I'm looking at something really interesting although I didn't really know what I was looking at since I was to busy worrying about him finding me.

"Koizumi?"

Dang it! I got caught. I turn around acting as if I didn't know who it was, although I already knew that voice too well.

"Huh? Oh it's you Otani. I almost didn't see you there." I say with an innocent look on my face.

"Why you! I've never seen a giraffe inside a store before!" He snaps back.

I was about to say something to him, until he interrupted me.

"So what are you doing here? I'd understand if you were looking at the jewelery from the store, but books? I was surprised to see you here."

What? Books? Then I look at where I am. I'm in the books section of the store? I didn't even notice I went here. I saw Otani looking as if he was about to laugh. Why does he want to laugh? What's so funny about me being here? I can be smart too! Just to prove him wrong, I grab a book and start walking with it to the counter.

"What, don't tell me you're gonna buy that?" Otani asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I'm gonna buy it! What did you think I was gonna do with it!" I snap at snatched the book from me.

"Hey! Give that-"

"So, you like reading about the world geography?" He said, looking as if he'll burst of laughter in any minute.

"N..None of your business what I read or don't read!" I said, feeling really embarrased of the book I chose. I should have read the title before grabbing the stupid book!

I grab the book back from Otani and pay for it. Damn, wasted ten dollars for a really lame book that I know I won't read.

As I leave the store, I could feel Otani behind me, still following me.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying not to feel nervous.

"I'm sorry." He said while looking at the floor.

What? Why is he sorry? What is he apologizing for this time? I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you sorry? You always say sorry, thinking that with that, everything will be okay. You don't need to say sorry. We're not a couple anymore, and you already have a girlfriend!" I cover my mouth with both of my hands. That just came out of no where. I didn't mean to tell him about me seeing him with Kanzaki, that just slipped out.

"What? Girlfriend?" Otani asks, confused. I try to look normal and calm infront of him as I keep on talking.

"Yeah, your girlfriend. You know the girl that use to be your ex? Kanzaki. You seem to really enjoy talking to her. Well, I wish you a really happy life with her, Otani!" I said turning around to leave before my tears start flowing.

"Wait! Koizumi!" I hear Otani call. I didn't turn around. I just ran all the way to my house.

"Risa? What's wrong?" I didn't even answer my mom when she called me. I just ran all the way to my room and started sobbing. Every time I see Otani, I just feel like hugging him and telling him how much I love him. But I can't do that anymore. We're not together. He has his own little short girlfriend to think about now. I bet with her he can flirt and kiss in public. He won't have to worry about an amazon always embarrasing him infront of people. He'll just have to be jealous of guys staring at Kanzaki.

We have so many differences. For one she's short and I'm really tall. Second, she looks pretty all the time, she doesn't make ugly gestures with her face like I do. Another thing is that she can really affect Otani's life. Otani acted different with Kanzaki when they were dating than with me. He never treated Kanzaki like if she was his comedy partner. If only I was a bit more like her.

**-Next Day-**

I woke up determined to forget about Otani and make my life as happy as I can make it!

I took a really long shower before telling my parents and Takato the big news.

When I came down stairs I started to give my speech.

"I think I've been living here for far to long. I found this little apartment that I can buy with my salary at work, so today, I'm going to check it out and see if I like it. If everything works out fine, then I'm going to start living there." I say with a smile on my face.

I thought about this all night. I knew if I ever wanted to become some what more mature, I will have to get my own place.

"Are you sure, Risa? You don't have to leave." My mom started.

"I know, but I want to get my own place so I can start being independent!" I said happily.

"You? Independent? Haha, real funny Risa!" Takato said, laughing.

"It's not suppose to be funny! I'm serious!" I said getting angry at what Takato said.

"Well, if that's your choice, then it's okay." My mom said giving me a warm smile.

"Well, see ya, I'm gonna go check the apartment!" I was actually excited to get my own place. Maybe this way, it will be easier to forget about Otani and continue on with my life.

**Otani's POV**

I don't know why I said sorry. I just felt like saying something to her. I didn't want her to go. And what was she talking about? What girlfriend? I wanted to ask her more but she left before I could say anything.

I was at the park, sitting on a bench. It was cold outside, but I didn't feel like going to my apartment. I had to think about what Kanzaki and Koizumi said. So, Kanzaki still likes me? But she was the one that broke up with me and broke my heart. Well, that was before I met Koizumi. When I met Koizumi, I thought she was the most stupidest and ugliest girls I've ever met. But, now, if you ask me if I love her, I would say yes. That Koizumi, I didn't think she would affect me that much. I don't want her with any other guys.

I want her with me.

From the bench I can see someone familiar walking toward here.

"You! What do you want!" I yell at Kyo while standing up.

"What? Can't I have a friendly talk with you?" He said with a grin.

"No!" I yell furiously.

"Why? Are you jealous of me? Is it because I'm taller than you? Or is it because I'm with Risa?" He said questioningly.

That made me shut up. I didn't know what to say to that idiot.

Finally, I asked him the question I wanted to ask him since a long time.

"Are you and Koizumi... a couple?"

**Risa's POV**

I was walking to the direction of the apartment when suddenly someone bumped into me.

" I'm sorry." The girl that bumped me said.

"It's oka-" I gasped when I saw her face.

**Well, there you have it! I hope you didn't think reading this was a waste of time! Oh, before I forget, I read the chapters I posted and noticed that I had alot of mistakes. So, sorry for that and when I have time I will change it. Oh yeah another thing, In the beginning I said they met for three years, but I actually meant to put five. Sorry for that and so nobody will be confused I will change that! Oh and just in case you're wondering, Otani and Risa are suppose to be 21 years old. I don't think I've ever said their age, and I'm not planning to until I come to a specific chapter I'm planning to write! I don't really think I left this chapter as a cliff hanger, since I think all of you know who Risa saw! Sorry for my mistakes and thanks for reading! Oh I will try to post the next chapter later this week! Thanks for not leaving me and don't forget to review please!XD!**


	7. Confrontations

**Hello to all of the people who are reading this! I know this chapter might not be as long as you (and me) expected it to be. The truth is that I was never suppose to add this chapter. I actually wanted to put something else but then I thought, 'Hmm, maybe I should put a confrontation chapter to see what would happen if Otani confronts Kyo and if Risa confronts Kanzaki.' So, you can think of this as a bonus chapter. Anyway, the chapter I was going to put is actually the chapter after this one! Oh and I changed this from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama, just so you know. **

**Have fun reading!**

Chapter 7: Confrontations

**Risa's POV**

" It's been a long time since I've seen you. Koizumi, right?" She said, but for some reason she didn't look too happy.

"Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. After a while, Kanzaki broke it.

"So, I heard you and Atsushi broke up, right?" She asked.

"...Yeah, but how did you kno-" I suddenly remembered Kanzaki talking to Otani.

"Did..did Otani tell you?" I asked, afraid of what she might say.

"Actually, yes he did tell me. And since you two broke up, you wouldn't mind me getting back together with him, right?"

I didn't expect her to say that.

"Uhh, don't you already have a boyfriend?" I asked panick starting to stir inside me.

"No, we broke up. And after our break up, I realized I still really love Atsushi and I want to get back together with him." She said staring right at me.

Well, I'm not gonna let that happen!

"I also love Otani and I'm not gonna let you take him away from me!" I said determined.

"What? But I thought you two broke up?" She asked.

"Well...umm..yeah, but-"

"If you still like him why did you two break up? Who broke up with who? Did he break up with you? Must mean he doesn't like you."

"What? Uhh, no, I broke up with him-"

Ahh, stupid! I'm giving her too much information!

"So _you _broke up with _him_!" She said as if she couldn't believe it.

"Why would you break up with him if you still like him?" She asked looking shocked.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Either ways, I'm going to get Atsushi back! I'm sorry Koizumi, but I want Otani to be with me and I'm gonna do what ever I can to get him back!" She said with the same determination I had.

"Well, me too!" I yelled before she was out of sight.

Hmph! I'm not gonna let her have Otani!

Realization suddenly dawned on me. She's my competition? My worst nightmare is coming true! I never had competition like her! Okay, I remember Seiko use to like Otani too, and she was cute and short! Wait, but Seiko was never actually competition since she was actually a he and we became good friends... Oh, there's still Mimi! No, Otani never really liked her and she had a twisted personality... So Kanzaki is my competition? Okay, maybe she isn't a real threat? Let's see: She's shorter than Otani and I'm way taller than him. One point for her. Kanzaki is also really pretty... Damn! Kanzaki has better qualities than I do, but I'm not gonna give up! I'll fight for Otani! I'll figure something out, I hope.

**Otani's POV**

"So, are you?" I asked impatiently.

"Why do you care so much? Didn't you two break up? Or maybe the midget is still in love with Risa?" He asked, waiting for my response.

I couldn't help blushing. I didn't want to, but I kind of felt embarrased when he said 'in love.' I mean, I guess I am in love with her but no way am I telling that to anyone.

"What's it to you? I asked you a question first, so answer me! Are you two going out?" I asked again, anger obviously showing in my voice.

"Does it matter? Either way, Risa will be mine, so just back off, shorty." He said while turning to leave.

I didn't say anything back. I just stood there like an idiot.

**Yes, yes, very short chapter. Again, I didn't mean for this chapter to be published, but it just happened. Oh, yeah if you want to know when I'll update chapters for my stories just look at my profile and it will tell you there! Please continue to review and read my story! I promise, I will complete every story I write, It'll just take some time. Well, what do you think will happen next? Two idiots and love are always a great mix, mostly when those idiots are Risa and Otani! Anyway, thanks for reading, and see you next Saturday! (I'll post the next chapter next Saturday! XD! Oh and I promise the next chapter will be way better than this one!8DDD!) **


	8. A Coincidence and a Misunderstanding

**Hey everyone! Long time no write! Ha, sorry, no time for jokes! I would like to apologize first for taking a while, okay more than a while, to update my story. Like I said before, I will finish every story I write even though it might take some time. Thank you to all of my faithful readers and I hope you don't stop reading and reviewing! Have fun!**

Chapter 8: A Coincidence and a Misunderstanding

**Risa's POV**

I don't want Otani to be with Kanzaki. But, I also wanted to forget him. Damn, I don't know what to do.

"Miss? Are you okay?" The lady asked me.

I snapped back to reality. Oh, yeah, now I remember where I am.

I was looking at my new, tiny apartment. It was cheap, and I guess it's okay.

"I'll take this apartment." I told the lady who was showing me around.

"That's great! There's only one other person living on this floor..."

I zoned out everything else she said. My mind kept on trailing back to Otani and Kanzaki. What am I going to do? Otani liked Kanzaki so if she asks him out, of course he will say yes. And to make it even worse, we're not even going out anymore!

Next thing I knew, I was alone, in my new home. I guess the lady left without me even noticing. Now I have to bring all of my stuff here and unpack it. Damn, that's too much work. Maybe Nobu will help me...

I walked out of my apartment knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to bring all of my stuff here from my parents house. It would be a lot easier if I actually owned a car.

When I was walking out I noticed that everything seemed so quiet. Hmm, maybe my neighbor isn't here. I'll have to come and greet him one time. Ha, I wonder if he'll be a complete wierdo.

As I was walking to my parents house, my phone started ringing.

"I wonder if it's..."

My face dropped when I saw the caller ID.

"Hi Kyo."

"Nice greeting. Atleast I know you're as anxious to hear my voice as I am to hear yours."

"Sorry, I've had a long day today, and I'm just not in the mood." I said to Kyo, apolegitically.

"It's okay. Hey you wanna do something today?"

It's a good thing today I have an actual good excuse not to go out with him.

"Umm, sorry, I'm moving to a new place and I need to start moving all of my stuff there. Maybe next time."

"I can help you. Just tell me where to meet you and I'm there." He said.

Great, I was kinda hoping to be alone today but I guess that's not happening. And it'll probably be faster with a car so I guess it's okay.

"Umm, sure. Just wait for me at my parents house so we can take my stuff from there."

"Okay. See you there."

I walked by myself for a long time trying not to think of a certain shrimp. It was kind of hard, mostly when I saw cute couples passing by me. If only me and Otani would have been the height that normal couples are. Then, we wouldn't have many problems. We could also be a very romantic couple just like Nakao and Nobu or Suzuki and Chiharu.

When I finally arrived, I saw Kyo was already there.

"Hey." He said, coolly.

"Hi." We stood in a moment of awkwardness without any of us saying anything. Wouldn't it be easier if I just fell in love with Kyo? Instead of a short shrimp that doesn't appreciate everything I do for him?

"Let's go inside. It's not that many things but I think I'll still need your help with the heavy stuff." I finally said.

He followed me inside all the way up to my room. As usual, my parents were out and my brother was hanging out with Mimi. (Wasn't really a surprise when they told me they were going out.)

We took out all of the little things so we can put them in the car and then we realized that not everything will fit.

"We can leave all of the things that are already in the car in your apartment, then we can come back for what's left." Kyo suggested.

"Sure." I answered.

In reality, to get to my apartment was suppose to be around ten minutes long, but the strange atmosphere between us made it seem like an eternity.

"So, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said, sarcastically.

"Like I've said before, you know you can count on me."

"I know. And thank you for helping me with taking my furniture to my new apartment." Trying to give the biggest fake smile I've ever given, which, surprisingly wasn't that hard.

We finally arrived to my apartment and I immediately started taking all of my stuff out of the car.

"Let me help you carry some of those things." He said, trying to grab some of the stuff out of my hands.

"No, it's okay, I think I can carry them all the way up to the third floor. Can you just go back and get all of the remaining things? I think that way it'll be easier."

He hesitated for a moment and finally said yes. I watched him leave before I continued carrying and taking all of my stuff up to the third floor. Okay, this was harder than I thought. I could barely carry any of this and my arms were already feeling tired. Great, I'm gonna have so much fun going up to the third floor.

**Otani's POV**

_'Does it matter? Either way, Risa will be mine, so just back off, shorty.' _

What he said kept on roaming around my brain for hours. What sucks was that I couldn't even say anything. Not one word. Wow, I really am an idiot.

I was tempted to talk to Nakao about this, but I had a feeling he would tell Nobu, then she would try to make me do something or she'll tell 's just too much trouble. I'm gonna have to figure this one out by myself.

I paced around for a while more in the park and finally went to my apartment. Maybe getting a nice rest will do me good.

My apartment isn't really far from anywhere, so I usually walk around the streets instead of using up gas from my car. It's not really far from Koizumi's house either...

Aah, stop thinking about her! Why do I even like her? She's taller than me and can be really annoying at times. But, she's always determined. Even if people told her she would never get a real job, she made it as a styilist. Sure, she's not a big hit now, but she's working her way up. She always tries for what ever she wants. She also made me fall in love with her...

I seriously have to stop thinking about her.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor, hoping I'll finally get some peace and sort my thoughts out.

"Aaahh! Damn, I can't carry all of this!"

A few steps above me I heard a girl with a loud voice. Oh, someones moving upstairs? Now I remember, the room next to mine was empty, guess I'll have a neighbor now. Hopefully she won't make so much noise with that loud voice. But, it kind of sounds familiar...

"Why don't they have elevators? Do they want to torture us or something..." The girl kept on muttering to herself.

I walked up to her and asked politely, "Do you need some help? I'm going to the same floor anyway."

Before she could turn around, her foot slipped on one of the stairs.

It's a good thing I have good reflexes. Before she fell, I grabbed her by the arm, making all of her stuff fall all over the stairs.

"Are you okay.?" I asked, now facing her.

Oh no. This can't be happening.

I stared at her wide eyed, although she was too busy looking at all of her stuff on the floor.

Staring at her stuff, she started saying, "Damn, now I have to pick all of this up. Thanks to you, I didn't fall hard on the floor like all of my stuff." She said, finally turning around to face me.

Guess she wasn't so glad to see me.

"Wha... what are _you _doing here! I mean, I've heard of stalkers but that has never happened to me! And from someone I know!" She said, glaring at me.

"Who are you calling a stalker? If it wasn't for me, you would have probably had a really hard fall! And I should be saying the same thing to you! Why are you here? Unless," I added just to annoy her, "You wanted to see me so much that you decided to come live in the same apartments as me?" I said with a smirk.

She blushed at what I said instead of giving me an annoyed look like I expected. I didn't think she would blush. Damn, now I'm blushing. Realizing what she was doing, she gave me another glare.

"No! Why would anyone want to see a midget like you! And how would I've known you lived here!"

"Maybe you'd know since you came here before!" I said, aggravated.

"Oh, I forgot."

"You really are clueless, aren't you?"

"And you really are a shrimp, huh?"

"Don't call me shrimp, amazon!"

"Don't call me amazon, midget!"

This was going no where. And I think the people from the other floors were starting to hear.

"Listen, we're just making a commotion, so let's just get you stuff upstairs, alright?" I said.

"Umm, sure." Koizumi started blushing. Why was she blushing? I looked down at where she was looking and noticed we were still holding hands.

I blushed like mad before finally saying, "Uh, umm, sorry." Dropping my hand from hers. It's weird that my hand suddenly felt cold, as if it were missing something.

Trying to shake of the feeling, I bent down and started picking up her stuff.

"It's okay, you don't have to help me, I can do it myself." She said, trying to snatch the stuff from me.

"No, you won't be able to carry all of this with you, so just let me help." I said, almost pleading. I know it sounds weird, but I didn't want to stop talking to her, looking at her. If it wasn't so awkward between us, that would probably be my hobby.

"Thanks." She said, quietly, almost to herself. I hate it when she did that. No, that's not what I meant, I hate it that she can be so cute and not even try.

"It's nothing." I said, with the same quietness of hers. I looked at her more than what was needed. She had her hair put lazily in a ponytail, but didn't make her look ugly like a lot of girls I've seen walking around with that same hairstyle. She was wearing skinny jeans with flat boots and a pink blouse with a bunny saying "I love you." Everything she wore would suite her just fine. And she always had this sparkle where ever she walked, leaving who ever saw her in awe, even though I'm sure she's never noticed.

"What?" Her voice snapped me back to reality. I grabbed the rest of her stuff and started walking up the stairs, a bit ahead of her, so she won't notice I was blushing.

"So, why did you decide to move to an apartment." I asked, when I finally controlled the blushing.

"Oh, umm, for no reason, just thought I'd get my own place." She said, never looking at my face.

"Oh." I said.

"..."

"..."

We kept an awkward silence all the way to her door.

"Umm, thanks again for your help." She said, finally facing me.

"Yeah, umm, I guess I'll go now..." My voice trailed off.

I was about to leave, when something occured to me.

"I'm just curious, not that I really care, though," I said trying to sound nonchalant, "Are you and that annoying guy...going out?" I said trying to act as if I didn't care, that I'm just having a casual conversation.

"Do you mean Kyo?" She asked, giving me a glare. "Since you don't care, why should I tell you anything? It's my business." She said, harshly. Even though I felt like my heart was torn to a thousand pieces, I imitated her glare.

"I don't care. We broke up, so why should I care?"

"Fine. Since you already have Kanzaki, you shouldn't care." She said.

What? Kanzaki? How does she know about her? Trying to irritate her, I said, "Yeah, so what? That's none of your business, either."

With that she shut the door to her apartment with a loud _thud_.

I knew they were together. I just knew it. Of course, why wouldn't they be? They're _perfect _for each other. No wonder. I... I would never be a match for that stupid guy.

I went straight to my room, to miserable to do anything else. Remembering that stupid book Nakao gave me, I got an irritated feeling.

Maybe I should just give it bact to him. Without thinking, I started flipping through the pages.

Oh yeah, I remember, I stopped in chapter 3...

**Risa's POV**

I knew it! I knew they were together! I'm so stupid!. And right after we broke up, too!

Why did I have to pick this apartment? No wonder it seemed familiar. I'm so stupid! Of all the places...

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, even though I wanted to act brave. Fine. He moved on, so I should move on, too. I don't care about a midget like him. I don't care. I don't...care.

I suddenly remembered the times I was with him. I knew this would just put me in a horrible mood, but I couldn't help it. I really love him. I can't just forget all those times we were together. It's too painful to forget, but it's too painful to think about.

My phone rang, telling me I got a message. I guess I finally accepted faith since I stopped hoping it would be Otani. Of course, even if I had hoped, they would be shattered either way.

_I'll bring the rest of your stuff upstairs. What floor is your apartment?_

_- Kyo_

Kyo, huh? Why can't I just like him? Everything would be so much easier if I did.

_It's the third floor. I'll leave the door open._

_- Risa_

Risa, you are an idiot. Liking someone that doesn't like you back. It was a miracle we even went out in the first place. But, you know what? I'm not doing that anymore. I'll make an effort to get Otani out of my head. I will forget him. I'll have my own life with... with Kyo.

**Did you like it? Don't worry, happy times will come...maybe. You'll just have to keep reading :DD! Please review and tell me what you thought. If I made any mistakes please tell me in your review! If you want to know when I'll update my stories, please look at my profile! It will tell you everything you need to know! Oh, and I was thinking of changing my pen name, but I wasn't sure, I want to know if you would feel weird if I did change it or if you're okay with it. Please message me, so I would know if I can change it. I don't want anyone to stop reading just because I changed my name! (Or to feel I'll stop having the same style of writing or something like that!) Next chapter will be up next week. See you till then! R&R Please! xD!**


	9. Failed Attempt to Take Advice

**Heya everyone! Well, here's another chapter of this complicated story about your favorite two idiots!- (Risa and Otani) Yes, I'm very slow when it comes to updating and I am sincerely sorry for that! I'm working on a lot of things at a time and it's starting to drive me crazy. Please continue to read this story even if I'm not updating as quickly as you'd want me to. And sorry, I know it's a short chapter!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Failed Attempt to Take Advice, Leads to Complications

**Risa's POV**

We finished putting almost everything where it needed to go. The only thing left was my room and that's it.

Of course, when I said ' we,' I meant Kyo and me. No way would there ever be a 'we' with a certain shrimp and me.

"I can do the rest, you can go if you want." Actually, I wanted him to leave. But, you know, it'll just be mean to say it outloud.

"You sure? I'm not annoyed or anything by being here. I actually love spending time with you." He said, giving me a smile.

"Umm, it's okay, I can do it by myself, and I kinda wanna settle in." I said, returning the smile.

"If you're sure, I'll leave then. But there's something I want to talk to you about." He said, looking a bit more serious.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"We... we're still going to Umibouzu's last concert, right?" He said, hopeful.

Ah, damn, I forgot all about that. It doesn't feel right going with him. I mean, I always went with Ota-

No! Stop! I can't think about him! He's no one to me now, and he'll never be anything to me again.

"Of course we're still going! What, you thought I would bail on you? I said, trying to give off enough perkiness as I could.

" 'Course I didn't think that. Oh, yeah, here's your ticket." He said, handing me the ticket.

"Thanks. I soo can't wait 'til Friday." I said, giving him my biggest, happy fake smile I could ever give (Wich, I've been getting really good at, if you ask me,)

"Yeah, me either. Well, see ya later. Call me if you need help on anything." He said, before shutting the door to my new, tiny apartment.

Okay, now that he left, time to think about the things I've been dreading to even imagine.

1. Otani is my neighbor.

2. Tomorrow I have to go to work earlier than usual.

3. Otani is my neighbor.

4. I still have to finish fixing my room.

And 5: OTANI. IS. MY. NEIGHBOR.

Yup, I'm gonna have a lot of sleep tonight.

**Otani's POV**

_Chapter 3_

_Close Relationship_

_Your girlfriend still in a bad mood? Are you still treating her as if she isn't special? Have you even followed any of the advice in this book? _

Umm, I tried. I think.

_Well, not to worry! This is barely the third step (third chapter,) towards success! Like we all know, except maybe for the moron that's reading this book, that a close relationship is always needed to continue on being a couple. Are you two intimate? How many times have you told her that you loved her? How many times do you see her? Every day? Every once in a while? Or almost never? If you answered any of these questions with a no, not many times, or an almost never, then it is in your obligation to continue reading this chapter._

I guess I wouldn't say we're intimate. And, I never really tell her that I, umm, love her. But I'm pretty sure I see her every once in a while. I mean, we both have to work, so we can't see each other every day.

_Develping a close relationship isn't as hard as you think. All you have to do is follow these simple instructions and you'll be in a close relationship in no time! First of all, don't just get in a bad mood when ever she wants you to say something nice about her. Tell her what she wants to hear! Don't be afraid or embarrased! Just think of how happy you'll make her. Secondly, show her that you care! Talk to her and tell her how much you miss her when she's gone, how much you're afraid to lose her, and, of course, how much you love her. Don't act all macho and think that being a tough guy means never telling her your feelings. Next, go to places that are memorable for you two! For example, the first time you met, the first time you kissed, or where you two started going out! It's up to you, where ever the place is, it has to be some where both of you care about. Another thing would be that when you and your girlfriend are with other friends, do not, I repeat, do not be embarrased to hold her hand, hug her, or kiss her. She'll get the wrong impression if you don't do any of these things infront of people. The least you can do is hold her hand. A few optional things you can do is give her a few gifts every now and then, call her every day, unless she's the type to think that's a nuisance, or try to see her every day. Because, if not, little by little, you'll both seperate, and next thing you know, you two broke up. All you really have to do is make her feel special. It's that simple._

Yeah, simple for you and for everyone else who actually can say and do all of these things. I can't do any of this. It's not my style. But maybe because I didn't do any of this, maybe that's why we broke up in the first place?

With Koizumi, I never really thought about a 'break up.' I thought things always worked smoothly and that Koizumi will always forgive me even if I'm not that romantic with her. Guess I never really tried hard enough for her. Never really thought about her feelings. You know what? I can do it. I will tell her that I love her.

With that in my mind, I got up from my bed, placed the book on my desk, and went straight to Koizumi's door. Of course, when I got there, I started having second thoughts. Maybe I shouldn't do this. This might actually be a really horrible idea and I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't.

Without thinking, I started knocking on her door. Damn it! I already said I shouldn't do this. Maybe I should go back. She'll just think it was a prank from someone...

Before I could leave, Koizumi opened the door.

"Kyo, I already said I can handle the rest by my- Uhh, O-Otani? Wha-what are you doing here?" Koizumi asked, suddenly looking nervous. Wait, she was expecting Kyo? Oh, of course she would. I mean, they are going out.

Anger started boiling inside me. "Oh, you were expecting Kyo? I didn't know. You should call him if you really want to see him." I said, letting my anger get to me.

Well, I wasn't the only one letting my anger out.

Suddenly looking angry, and not nervous like how she looked seconds ago, she started talking, "What if I was waiting for Kyo? It's not like it's any of your business. And why are you saying these things to me when you're the one that came knocking on my door?" Koizumi asked, trying to have a calm voice, but obviously failing.

This is wrong. This isn't what I wanted to happen. I should just say what I feel about her. Simple. Just like how the book said.

Giving a softer voice, I tried to make things better. "Listen, Koizumi. To me you're... you're... umm, you're..." I can't just say all of my feelings to her! Okay, I should try a different approach...

"To you I'm what?" Koizumi said, looking confused.

"No, I mean, I...I...I..." Damn it! How hard is it to say 'I love you?'

"You what?" Koizumi looked even more confused than before.

"I... I..." Just say it!

"I - I think you're an idiot!" Great. Apparently, saying it was more difficult than I imagined.

"I'm the idiot? I'm the idiot?! The little shorty that thinks me and Kyo are actually dating calls me an idiot?! You're seriously just a stupid midget!" And with that, Koizumi shut the door in my face.

Okay, that's not what I wanted to happen. I only had to say three little words. Is it really that hard?

Something of what she said surprised me. So, Koizumi and Kyo aren't dating? Is that what she meant? If they're not dating, that means Koizumi doesn't like him, right? So, that means she still likes me?

If I knock again, she'll probably just get angry. I can't ask her either, or else she'll think I'm an even bigger idiot than before. But, if I'm right, that means I still have a chance. I can be with her again! I'll just have to try harder. I never thought I'd say this, but thank goodness Nakao and Nobu gave me that book.

**Risa's POV**

I can't believe that midget! He's so full of himself, just coming over here to call me an idiot! At first, I thought he would say something different, since he looked so nervous and embarrased, but no! Again, I was wrong. I can't seriously expect anything from Otani.

Gah, and now he probably knows I'm not actually dating Kyo. I lost my only defence. But, it doesn't matter. Either ways, it's not like he'll care. He has Kanzaki. He doesn't want a giant amazon like me.

I'll show that midget that I can live without him! I don't need him. I never thought about a life without Otani, but I guess I'll have to get use to it now. I won't cry for him. I - I don't need him anymore.

Mark my words Otani. I will try to forget you. Even if it might take some time, but I will.

Trying to have the most determination that I can have, I decided to unpack the rest of my stuff tomorrow and sleep early, because tomorrow, things will be different.

**Oh, Risa don't forget Otani! I know he's an idiot, but you still love him and he still loves you! But, oh well, it's her own choice (Well, actually, it's my choice.) Again, sorry, I know it's short, but this is all I can give you for now! I'll update as much as I can, so you can see what will happen next! Thank you all for reviewing and see you next time! Please R&R!**


End file.
